fatal_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Geo-Force (Modern Age)
Summary Geo-Force is a fictional superhero appearing in comic books published by DC Comics. Brion Markov is the former Prince of Markovia and the half-brother to the deceased Terra of the Teen Titans. Markov was the second in line as a prince of the eastern European country of Markovia, which lies between France and Belgium. However, the young prince's life would dramatically change when Markovia was invaded by the forces of the war-monger Baron Bedlam. Brion's father, King Viktor, was killed in this conflict, and Brion's older brother, Gregor, ascended the throne of Markovia. In an attempt to repel Bedlam and save his country, Brion was instilled with his powers by the scientific discoveries of Dr. Helga Jace. Dr. Jace originally intended to give superpowers to both Brion and Gregor, but Gregor openly scoffed at Dr. Jace's research. During the invasion, Brion also encountered the costumed adventurers Batman, Metamorpho, Black Lightning, Katana, and Halo and eventually decided to travel to America to learn how to use his powers under the tutelage of the Batman in the creation of The Outsider, which he later became the leader of until its disbandment. Geo-Force first appeared in a special insert in The Brave and the Bold #200 in July 1983, but became a regular in Batman and the Outsiders in August 1983. The character was created by Mike W. Barr and Jim Aparo. Powers and Stats Key: Base | Full Power "Earth Charged" Tier: 7-B | 5-C Name: Geo-Force / Brion Markov Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 30's Race: Metahuman Classification: Founding Member of the Outsiders, Former King of Markovia Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Earth Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low) Attack Potency: City level (10.3 megatons) | Moon level (At full power, he was able to cause tremors all over the globe and knock the earth off its axis, which would require 5x10^29 Joules) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 4,081. Capable of reacting to and dodging Black Lightning) Durability: City level (17.2 megatons . (Capable of withstanding Black Lightning's most powerful attack) | Moon level (Able to withstand the devastation he generated while touching the ground) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (57 tons. Easily lifted two massive boulders from his path), Higher with gravity manipulation Striking Strength: Class TJ Range: Standard melee range normally, Town range using lava blasts, Planetary using earth manipulation Stamina: Superhuman, Regenerative (while underground) Mental Capacity: Educated (Skilled politician and ruler of his country, capable leader) Fighting Experience: Class C-1 (Markovian Martial Art / 10+ years) Standard Equipment: None Notable Weaknesses: Becomes weaker the longer he is not touching solid earth (Flying for over one thousand miles nearly strips him of his powers), Bulletproof but can still be harmed by slicing weapons Notable Powers/Techniques/Equipment 'Powers' Feats Explanations Geo-Force is more powerful the closer he is to the Earth. Grounded and at full power, he has demonstrated country level devastation. However, his normal power levels rank in the small nuclear territory. Also, unlike many DC superheroes, Geo-Force does not have a Pre-Crisis version of himself. Despite the character first appearing in Batman and the Outsiders, published in 1983, the comic line continued publication into the Post-Crisis world of New Earth, which was set up after the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths. All the stories concerning The Outsiders from Pre-Crisis continuity were made canon in Post-Crisis continuity. Gallery Trivia Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: